diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rezzi
centre|500px Miss Jelin Rezzi Vax-Gozzlevex ist eine goblinische Jungunternehmerin, Mannequin und Abenteurerin aus Gadgetzan, die ehemalige Repräsentantin der Ölkanne und Luke, einem Unternehmen der Ölkanne und Luke SA, und steht dieser nun in ihrer neuen Tätigkeit als Kontakter zur Verfügung. 'Der Charakter' 'Kurzfassung' Eine viel zu laute, leicht rauchige Stimme,Ein Beispiel, von mir gesprochen. die nicht so recht zum viel zu kleinen Körper passen möchte. Langes, glattes, türkisblaues Haar, dass hin und wieder mal gerne zu Zöpfen gebunden oder als eine Rockabilly ähnliche Frisur getragen wird. Ein auffälliger, königsblauer Lippenstift, dazu die katzenhaften, blaugrauen Augen, das ebenso blaue, perfekt geschminkte Augen-Make-up und lange, blau lackierte Fingernägel. Ein goldener Ehering mit einem blauen, größeren Schmuckstein am linken Ringfinger und schon steht eins fest: Da scheint wohl jemand geradezu besessen von der Farbe Blau zu sein... 'Aussehen' Auffällig ist bei der ersten Begegnung mit diesem Goblin die nahezu lächerlich kleine Größe der diffusen Gestalt, reicht sie einem typischen Vertreter ihres Volkes gerade so an die Brust. Das grün ihrer Haut scheint nicht unbedingt mit dem türkisblau ihrer Haarpracht harmonieren zu wollen und so konkurrieren beide um die Wette, wer letztlich eher heraussticht. Die blaue Haarpracht wird des Öfteren zu einer aufwendigen Rockabilly Frisur gesteckt, getragen oder aber als einfacher Zopf. Die Goblin scheint gepflegt und von adrettem Ausmaß, scheint sie jedoch penibel darauf zu achten, dass alles an ihr nach ihrer Lieblingsfarbe schreit: Blau. thumb|left|300px|Rezzi in ihrer Operationsbasis in [[Gadgetzan.]] Die blaugrauen, großen Augen haben im ersten Moment etwas unschuldiges und gar kindliches an sich, doch bereits im nächsten Moment trübt sich der Blick und wird der eines gehässigen, doch gut gemeingefährlichen und skrupellosen Unternehmers. Die blau geschminkten Lippen harmonieren im Einklang mit den nicht gerade ehrlichen Seelenspiegeln, die von langen, geschwungenen Wimpern und einem perfekten, blauen Augen Make-up umrahmt werden. Lange, blaue Fingernägel münden an ebenso langen, dürren Fingern, die jenen etwas klauenhaftes verpassen. Eine Hülse ihres Lieblingslippenstiftes, „Königsblau für Überflieger“ von Dr. Bumm, scheint sie stets griffbereit zu haben. Das Alter ist schwer zu erraten, beinahe wirkt es so, als würde die Goblin mit dem Make-up zwanghaft versuchen, sich älter zu schminken, als sie eigentlich ist. Die Gesichtszüge haben etwas jugendliches, gar etwas Puppenhaftes an sich, während der Körper sich jedoch durchaus weiblich in Szene zu setzen weiß... 'Ausrüstung' thumb|200px Meistens trägt die Goblins bequeme Stiefel, in denen Hosen stecken und dazu eine Tunika – allerdings scheint sie auch sehr gerne eng geschnittene, Körperbetonte Kleider zu tragen, teilweise auch mit verpönt tiefem Ausschnitt. Hier sind ebenfalls auffällig die Farben blau und schwarz in der Garderobe vertreten. Waffen scheint die Goblin keine sichtbar am Körper zu tragen, aber zu ihrem Repertoire gehört ein unverschämt reich verzierter, komplett aus Gold gearbeiteter Dolch, der Runen der Tol'vir auf dem Knauf aufweist - die Klinge scheint wohl aus Uldum zu stammen, wie wohl selbst ein Laie erkennen dürfte. Der Dolch befindet sich, wenn sie ihn denn mit sich trägt, in einer ebenfalls der Klinge in nichts nachstehenden, reich verzierten Scheide. 'Verhalten' 'Allgemeines Auftreten' Dem Dampfdruckkartell unterstehend, verpflichtet sich die Goblin dazu, die Neutralität gegenüber sämtlichen Völkern Azeroths zu wahren, was sie jedoch nicht davon abbringt, verschiedene Verhaltensmuster, die jeweiligen Personen und Parteien betreffend, an den Tag zu legen. 'Völker der Allianz' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Menschen: **„Kann man leicht abziehen, die Leute. Nur vor den älteren Veteranen, die aus Lordaeron oder so, vor denen musst du dich in Acht nehmen. Die mögen Goblins nicht sonderlich, eh.“ * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Zwerge: **„Wenn die nich' so dicke wären mit den Gnomen, wären die sogar mal ganz lustig, für so einen Trinkabend... oder zwei.“ * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Dunkeleisenzwerge: ** „Hätten die ihren Berg einfach nie verlassen.“ * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Gnome: **„Pah, nichts geht über goblinische Ingenieurskunst. NICHTS!“ * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Nachtelfen: **„Ja gut... Dann ist der doofe Baum jetzt halt Asche. Sind ja nicht alle beim Genozid abgekratzt. Wenn die genug Gold haben, können die sich doch dauerhaft in einem Gasthaus ihrer Wahl einquartieren.“ * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Draenei: **„Die nennen deren Gerümpel von fliegendem Felsen hochentwickelte Technologie? Deswegen liegt es immer noch in Trümmern auf der Azurmythosinsel.“ * Bild:IconSmall Lightforged Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Lightforged Female.gif Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei: ** „Toll... Noch mehr Draenei. Und die leuchten sogar. Weil wir ja noch mehr von diesen Technikexperten brauchen.“ * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Worgen Female.gif Worgen: ** „Die ham' mir eindeutig zu viele Zähne und zu viel Pelz. Als Bettvorleger aber sicher ganz schick.“ * Bild:IconSmall VoidElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall VoidElf Female.gif Leerenelfen: **„Bloß weg mit denen. Die sin' mir unheimlich.“ * Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Pandaren: **„Gutes Essen, gutes Bier... Was will man mehr? Ob Allianz oder Horde, macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Pandaren sin' Pandaren, eh.“ 'Völker der Horde' * Bild:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Orc Female.gif Orcs: ' **„Die Besten Handelspartner weit und breit.“ * Bild:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif 'Mag'har: **„Juhu, noch mehr Orcs! Auf weitere, zahlreiche Geschäfte.“ * Bild:IconSmall Tauren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Tauren Female.gif Tauren: **„Die sind mir zu nett. Haben keinen Biss. Aber flauschig sin' die.“ * Bild:IconSmall Highmountain Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Highmountain Female.gif Hochbergtauren: **„Die wissen, wie man sich Hörner wachsen lässt.“ * Bild:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Trolle: ' **„Ich mag Trolle. Überall gibt es die Teile. Nie Probleme mit ihnen gehabt - außer in Tanaris.“ *Bild:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif 'Goblins: **„Die Beste Technologie gibt es nur bei uns!“ * Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Blutelfen: **„Ein bisschen versnobt und borniert, aber Leute wie Nath' beweisen das Gegenteil.“ * Bild:IconSmall Nightborne Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Nightborne Female.gif Nachtgeborene: **„Wenn man denkt, dass es noch versnobter und noch bornierter nich' geht... Ha.“ * Bild:IconSmall Undead Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Undead Female.gif Verlassene: **„Wieso müssen die nur so müffeln?“ * Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Pandaren: **„Gutes Essen, gutes Bier... Was will man mehr? Ob Allianz oder Horde, macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Pandaren sin' Pandaren, eh.“ 'Triviale Merkmale' • Ihre Angestellten behandelt sie wie ihre eigene Familie. • Rezzis charakteristische, goldene Sonnenbrille scheint ein kleines Vermögen gekostet zu haben. • Rezzi hat einen goldenen Dolch mit dem Namen „Goldie“. • Rezzis Lieblingslippenstift ist „Königsblau für Überflieger“ von Dr. Bumm Cosmetics. • Rezzi ist noch immer verheiratet, demnach wäre ihr Nachname 'Vax-Gozzlevex', sie will jedoch nur Miss Gozzlevex oder Rezzi genannt werden. • Rezzi ist nicht gut auf ihren Noch-Ehemann zu sprechen. • Rezzi ist keine Neunzehn Sommer alt und bereits Unternehmerin. • Wird stetig erweitert. 'Fähigkeiten' 'Sonstiges' Für einen Goblin kann sie kleinere, technische Dinge erstaunlich schlecht reparieren. Dies äußert sich meist bei einer nicht vorgesehenen Fehlfunktion (wie das Ausbauen des Grills mit Schnellfeuergeschossen) oder anderen... explosiven Dingen. 'Leben' 'Derzeitiges Leben' Ihres Amtes als Repräsentantin der Ölkanne und Luke enthoben, arbeitet sie nun als Kontakter für die Firma. 'Aktuelles' Aktuell hält sich die Goblin bedeckt vor Auftragsmördern der Nozztip-Vax-Bande in Beutebucht. 'Soziales Umfeld' 'Familie' * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Qezlin Zischellix - Ziehonkel, Kopf der Zischellix-Bande, Schwerkriminieller - †''' - „Die werden noch dafür bezahlen, dass sie sich mit uns angelegt haben." * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif '''??? - Unbekannter Vater - †''' - „Ich frag' mich, wie du wohl warst." * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif '''??? - Unbekannte Mutter - †''' - „Seh' ich vielleicht aus wie du?" * '''Weitere Mitglieder der Zischellix-Bande. 'Freunde, Bekannte und Mitarbeiter' * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Nathanjael Morgensang - Langjähriger Freund und treuer Gefährte, Haudrauf-Boss der Ölkanne und Luke - „Hätte nich' gedacht, dass 'n Elf mir jemals so wichtig sein wird. Bis ans Ende der Welt und zurück." * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Tazzik Windmünze - Handelspartner und Goblin mit dem gewissen Etwas - „Angenehm gerissen und gewitzt. Gefällt mir." * Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Gromrok - Haudrauf der Ölkanne und Luke, Orc mit Prinzipien - „Unkomplizierter Muskelberg. Sollte mehr von seiner Art geben." * Datei:IconSmall Highmountain Male.gif Olong Wolkensturm - Haudrauf der Ölkanne und Luke, Druide - „Hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich mal das Glück hab' auf dem Rücken eines Druiden zu fliegen. War echt schön, Großer." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Maerceci - Blutelfischer Sklavenjäger - „Macht'n guten Job. Is' aber sehr verschlossen und mysteriös." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Falindor Morgensang - Deserteur und ehemaliger Blutritter - „Wundervoll... Noch ein Idiot." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Viamde Tehn'lasar - Zwielichtige Braut - „Scheint wohl irgendwie in Verbindung mit Maerceci zu stehen. Soll wohl auch eine Jägerin sein. Hm." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Idonir - Elf mit der schönsten Nase Azeroths - „Ich weiß' nich' viel über ihn, aber er is' mir ans Herz gewachsen. Jetzt werd' ich noch sentimental!" * Datei:IconSmall Ogre Male.gif Gathrak - Ogerhaudrauf der Ölkanne und Luke - „Groß, fett, angsteinflößend, nützlich. Was will man mehr von nem' Oger?" * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Aelielle Silberblick - Apfelweinprinzessin von Beutebucht - „Nette Bedienung und eine Bereicherung für die Küche." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Khala - Blutelfische Ingenieurin und Chaos - „Bei dir weiß ich, dass Mr. Nüsschen in guten Händen is'." 'Geächtete' * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Jax Nozztip - Bandenboss, Schwerkrimineller - „Einer der Köpfe der Nozztip-Vax-Bande. Ein wirklich gefährlicher Goblin, der viel Einfluss in Gadgetzan hat. Zu viel für meinen Geschmack." * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Ril Vax - Ehemann, Bandenboss, Schwerkrimineller - „Wir hätten es so schön haben können, du und ich. Aber du musstest ja alles kaputt machen. Aber so läuft das wohl eben in dem Milieu der Nozztip-Vax-Bande, was?" * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif Rieke Zasselstrumpf - Affäre von Ril Vax - †''' - „Du hast dir den falschen Goblin ausgesucht, mit dem du deine blöden Fremdgehspielchen zelebrieren kannst. Nie wieder." * Datei:IconSmall Tauren Male.gif '''Uhat - Mitglied der Nozztip-Vax-Bande, Auftragsmörder - †''' - „Es musste ja darauf hinauslaufen." * Datei:IconSmall Troll Male.gif '''Lingo - Mitglied der Nozztip-Vax-Bande, Auftragsmörder - †''' - „Warst eigentlich immer ein netter. Dumm gelaufen." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif '''Cereborn Dämmerwiege - Mitglied des Hauses Dämmerwiege - „Komm' mir noch mal in die Quere und die Haudraufs machen Hackfleisch aus dir." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Ameyru Dämmerwiege - Mitglied des Hauses Dämmerwiege - „Ich hasse ihn einfach." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Havre Flussfeder - Blutelfischer Rauschmittelhändler - „Du verschwindest und Zutaten für mein berüchtigtes Spaßbier sind vergiftet? Seltsam." 'Begleiter' center|700px *20px Mr. Remius Noggle Nüsschen - Mechanisches Eichhörnchen - „Ein Nuss-Bot des Modells XER1TIL23XXZ vom gnomischen Ingenieursmeister Lucke Zischelwumme. Wenns nich' so Sprenglustig wär', hätte ich's vermutlich verschrottet. War aber 'n Geschenk vom Handelsbaron Gonto Lorrides. Obwohl ich mich' frage, woher 'n Goblin wohl gnomische Ingenieurskunst hat. Sakrileg!" *20px Lotte - Eine Eselstute aus Gadgetzan - „Das Original, mein liebstes und treustes Eselchen! Du hast was gut bei mir, mein Lottchen." 'Zitate' *„Gallywix' Lustschloss? Tze! Ich baue mir irgendwann mein eigenes Lustschloss - inmitten von Tanaris! Mit Whirlpools und Dienern und Zaster... und, äh... noch mehr Whirlpools! Jaaa..." *Nein, ich singe NICHT für Euch. Ich bin doch keine Musikbox!" *„Bei Gallywix' schwabbeligen Doppelkinn..." *„Habt Ihr kein Gold, seid Ihr nur eine Zeitverschwendung." *„Muss das jetzt sein?" *„Ich brauch' nen' Drink. Hey, schon mal Rezzis Spaßbier probiert? Ich hab'n Patent drauf!" *„Bla, bla, bla… Kommen wir jetzt mal zum geschäftlichen Teil?" 'Anmerkungen' ---- • Bei Rezzis Profilbild handelt es sich um eine bezahlte Commission von Foxiart. Eine weitere Nutzung durch Dritte ist nicht erwünscht. • Bei dem Banner, der Postkarte aus Gadgetzan, handelt es sich um ein Bild aus der Hearthstone-Expansion Mean Streets of Gadgetzan von Blizzard Entertainment. • Das Bild Rezzi by Zarkosh ist eine Arbeit des gleichnamigen Spielers der es mir schenkte und mich angenehm damit überraschte. Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Goblins (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)